


Bubble Bath

by fakebodies



Category: Goal! (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic bliss? yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Marital bliss and a cozy bath





	Bubble Bath

“Gavino?” comes a voice from downstairs.

“Bathroom!” Gavin shouts back, and footsteps quickly sound as Santiago makes his way up to the master bath. Gavin closes his eyes, relaxing in the warmth of the water while he waits for his husband— and god, that still feels incredible to him. They’d had a quiet little ceremony a year ago, and each day felt like their honeymoon. Santiago peeks his head in, grinning when he sees Gavin in the middle of a bubble bath.

“Bubbles?” Santi fake-pouts, and Gavin flips him off with his own bright grin.

“I can’t be eye candy for you all the time, can I?”

“I wouldn’t mind that. You don’t know what it does to me, watching you wander around the house in just your briefs.” Santiago kneels down next to the tub, taking Gavin’s hand, getting a gentle squeeze in return. Laughing softly, Gavin leans out of the tub to kiss him.

“Oh yeah? Mind telling me, mate?” Gav pulls Santi closer, and when he leans over the tub to kiss Gavin again the blond hooks one arm around Santi’s neck, the other arm winding around Santi’s waist. Santiago lets out a soft little hum, closing his eyes— which is when Gavin tugs him down into the bathwater.

Spluttering, Santiago struggles for a moment, but Gavin isn’t giving up his hold. Laughing, he gives in and kisses Gavin again.

“You’re not letting me go, are you?”

“Not a chance in hell.” Gavin smirks. “Might as well get those wet clothes off and join me.”

“Oh, really?” Santiago teases, but he’s quickly wiggling his arms free of Gavin’s hold, shucking off his clothes. He lays back on top of Gavin, kissing the smile lines at the corner of Gav’s eye and smiling a little himself at the way it still makes Gavin blush. He kisses lower, down to Gav’s collarbone before looking back up at the flushed man.

“You’re beautiful, Gavino. You know that?” Santiago punctuates the question with a kiss to Gavin’s chest. Gav laughs a little, looking away and blushing even harder.

“You keep telling me…”

“You are.” Santi’s hands slide under the water, down Gavin’s sides, brushing over his stomach before settling at his hips.

“You’re an angel, Gavin Muñez.”

That gets exactly the response Santiago hoped for; Gavin surges into the embrace, arms winding around him, face buried in Santi’s neck to hide the blush that’s worked its way down to Gavin’s chest.

“Santi…”

“Yeah, baby?” Santiago looks down at him, and Gavin looks back up with the brightest grin he’s ever seen.

“Love you, mate.” Gav kisses him, one hand at the back of his neck, and when they break for air Gavin’s still grinning.

“Love you too, Gavino.” Santi answers, and he means it more than anything in the world.


End file.
